


A Humble Request

by ArtGirlLullaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluffy, Modern AU, no powers au, pianist!Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtGirlLullaby/pseuds/ArtGirlLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a note at his door when he came back from work, and that note changed his life from there on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liebestraum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I did this after I got inspiration of a post on Tumblr by a pianist that received a request through a note at his door. I couldn't stop myself.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Adrien stopped on his tracks at the sight of the note someone had slipped under his door. Would it be another noise complaint? He wasn’t playing until late night as requested last time, and he had also been careful to play lower and with windows closed. It should have retrained the song enough to not perturb anyone.

He sighed getting down picking up the note, his fingers messing his blond strands as he walked inside. Plagg raised his head only to look at him and going back to sleep on the couch, the pianist smiled at his lazy cat that had an odd liking into a specific kind of cheese. The blond looked at the note and decided to read it once for all. He probably would end up rehearsing at the studio if the complaints continued.

 

_“A humble request to the pianist:”_

 

He could feel the sassy on the elegant hand-writing; he flinched before reading the rest.

 

_“play[Liebestraum no. 3 in A flat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4tfejFYHfM).”_

 

Adrien stared at the note. Then read again. He let in his table and went to his room… Then came back and read again. Someone made him a _request_? Adrien never took requests, people would just order him what to play and that was it. No one ever requested something for liking or _asked_ him to play a song _he_ liked, not even his father; and his mother passed away before he was good enough to play for her.

He let it out a pleased sigh as he smiled at the note. Someone in the neighborhood had listen to his pieces and enjoyed. Someone _asked_ him to play a niece piece just to enjoy him playing.

Someone needed to be praised.

Adrien took a quick shower to warm up and changed to the first set of clothes he saw. Then he pulled the curtains open wide, sliding the glass doors open to his balcony; since it was early he wouldn’t have trouble with noisy complaints (to be honest, the little request let him too happy to care about complaints; he would deal with them later), so he decided to open every door and window, to make sure the person would hear from wherever he/she lived.

 He set his piano, playing a few notes to test. Plagg went to sit below his chair as the lazy cat was used to do when he plays. Adrien sit in front of the white and black keys, he adjusted the sheets with the song (it wasn’t an unusual song, so it wasn’t hard to find the music sheets). The pianist took a breath, and let a light sigh to calm down his sudden trembling fingers; he had played in front of thousands, he could do this.

So he did.

As soon as his fingers touched the piano, he let them dance to the rhythm of the song, creating the piece below his fingers. He knew this piece very well, so he allowed his eyes to close as he let the music drive his fingers and body. He heard the soft purr of Plagg enjoying the song, the soft noise of the night making his piece sound more natural to his surroundings.

As the song was ending, his fingers played softly and caring around as if to let if finish naturally, but he continued to let it flow through him until he hit the last note of the requested piece.

There was a moment of silence. Adrien suddenly felt more nervous than before. He played as soon as he could, but what if the person who requested wasn’t home? He got home early due to a canceled assignment, but most of people were still on the traffic by that time; what if the person didn’t listen? When could he play? With the upcoming concert it was hard to tell if he could do it anytime.

The sound of a soft clapping made him sigh in relief. The night had fallen already, so he went to the only source of light besides the lampshade by his side, he rushed through the open doors of his balcony to the sound of claps. As he saw a silhouette on the across building, Adrien also realized that there was more clapping and compliments on the beautiful piece. He smiled sheepishly, not knowing where to direct his thanks, so he just said it out loud enough to the nearly neighbors to hear.

“Thank you for playing my request” A sweet feminine voice said and he looked at the silhouette on the balcony of the other building “To be sincerely, I thought you would ignore. I mean, it was creepy and odd to had a request through a note by your door, right? Sorry…”

“I love it” He replied before she could continue rambling. At her silence he continued “I never had received a request before! I was happy someone was enjoying my songs- I thought I was being annoying after the first noisy complaint.”

“You got a noisy complaint?!” The voice on the other side exclaimed upset “That’s ridiculous! How can someone complain at such beautiful songs?!”

Adrien blushed at the compliment “Thanks” he managed to say embarrassed.

“I’m only stating the truth…” The figure shrugged.

Adrien wanted to see the face of the girl on the other balcony, but the room on her back was with lights on and even though the curtains were closed, they just blocked the view inside of the room, not the light. So he couldn’t see the figure in front of him, just the silhouette of a young woman and shadow of her features – Dark hair on a bun, a red shirt covering her neck and arms with black dots, black pants, he thought she looked like a doll for some reason.

“How did you find me?” Adrien managed to ask.

The silhouette crossed her arms and looked down, but he figured out she was smiling. “I like listening to you when I am home. I work at the bakery a sometimes and I got a delivery in your building. I took the opportunity to ask your neighbors about a pianist and it seems you’re the only one in the building.”

He smiled; she seemed like a nice person “You didn’t sign the note… I was kinda worried I played and you didn’t listen.”

“It was intentional” The pianist realized she mimicked his position, leaning on the railing of her own balcony “I didn’t mean to reveal myself either, but… Well, too late” She laughed sheepishly.

“You still didn’t” He replied “I don’t know your name and I can’t see your face. Basically, I don’t know you.”

She seemed surprised at his statement. The woman looked behind her (probably understanding that it was the curtains and the light), then down to herself. She was thoughtful about what he said. Could she be thinking how to introduce herself?

“So, first things first…” Adrien said scratching his neck “What’s your name?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

The pianist looked confused at the silhouette “What do you mean?”

“I said that I didn’t have intention to reveal myself and I mean it” She replied. “The fact I forgot to light up my balcony was lucky, but I’ll use it.”

“Wait, so you have no intention to let me know who you’re?”

“Nope!” She exclaimed. It looked like she was having too much fun on this.

Adrien leaned out of his balcony extending an arm gesturing towards her in pure disbelief “Aw, come on! You know who I am!”

“In fact, my friend, I don’t. Your neighbors didn’t mention your name, and your lamp it’s too far and too weak to light up there. So we’re in the same situation.”

The pianist looked to the lamp behind him. It was true; he didn’t bother to light up the living room or the balcony, he was too eager to play the request to think on that. So the lamp was just dim light on his balcony.

“I don’t mind to tell you who I am”

“I don’t want to know” She smiled “it’s better this way”

He frowned at her “Better _how_?”

“I like the mystery” She laughed “We shouldn’t reveal our identities, but to discover them. Isn’t that more interesting?”

Adrien sighed loudly and on the way the girl moved, he guessed she rolled her eyes at him. He wanted to know her, even if that wouldn’t lead anywhere; he wanted to know the name and face of the first person that requested something from him. She was the first person to care and request something instead of ordering around like he was an robot. That felt amazing, even if it was so simple.

The girl looked at her wrist, probably looking at the hour “I need to go… Thank you for playing my request!” She said again.

“No problem, Ladybug.”

She stopped and looked back at him; by the sound of her voice she was confused. “Ladybug?”

Adrien rested his chin on his fist, leaning down at the railing again. “Red with black dots and those two strands, you must be a ladybug” he smiled playfully.

Her hand went to her hair and she understood what he was talking about. With a light laugh she decided to reply at the same way. “Ok, then you’ll be Chat Noir”

He smiled at the nickname, not bothering a bit by it “Why is that so?”

“Look at the mirror” She turned to leave again and waved to him. “See you around, Chat Noir!”

The pianist didn’t move an inch until the balcony on the other side was dark. He kept observing the place where the lady of such wonderful voice and humble request was. Now he was interested on the mystery that lies beyond the lady’s silhouette. She was right, mystery was thrilling and intriguing.

It was nice to have some red color to dissolve on the routine of his monotonous life.

He went inside again with a sigh. Plagg was resting on top of the piano and soon would request some camembert. Adrien washed his wands and dried while walking to make some food to himself. He stopped in front of the cupboard and started to laugh.

His hair was a mess; in his fervor to take the request, he didn’t brush his hair, so his bangs where all messed, two of them were upright and it looked like cat ears on him. That’s why she was calling him black cat, his bangs and his black t-shirt with a green paw print on it; the same methodology he got her nickname.

With a smile, he took the note on his hands again.

 

_“A humble request to the pianist:_

_play Liebestraum no. 3 in A flat.”_

 

Somehow Adrien knew that the moment he took that note into his hands and decided to take the request, his life would change in some way. He was feeling it already, as he wondered if she would request other songs, if the identities would ever be revealed and how…

The pianist was feeling the anticipation for the next day to come, the one thing he had lost so long ago and came back with the handwriting of a young woman. He laughed as the realization to why there was such interest on her and how he’s ear to see the shadow again came to him.

Adrien was already falling for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I may or may not be thinking into transforming this into a whole fanfiction...  
> If I do you must be ready to slow updates cause I'm focusing on Ever After for now and I'm also a college student that works morning/afternoon and sleeps 4 hours per day.
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed!
> 
> *hugs*  
> ~-ArtGirlLullaby


	2. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first encounter happens in a disaster way (Spoiler alert: It's Chloé)

Adrien wanted to throw his cellphone out the window.

He woke up by the never ending buzzing of the device. He tried to ignore, turn around and go back to sleep; but the thing just kept buzzing like a curse to his peaceful sleep.

He wanted throw the person calling him _endlessly_ for the past 15 minutes out the window too. Who would call him at – What time is it? 6AM on a _Saturday_? The only day he could sleep until 11PM, which due his schedule because of the concert, is was a bless.

He groaned, feeling like crying when he finally got up after losing his sleep and the person not giving up until he got the phone.

“Look, I don’t care who you are, but…”

_“Oh, Adrikins, that’s cold from you!”_

_Of course._ Of course it was her. Anyone else – Really, _anyone_ –, his friends, his father even, literally _anyone_ would have the good sense to not wake up a pianist that sleeps barely 4 hours per day during the week at 6AM.

Well, the world had exceptions and, the universe exception of this case was her.

“Hey, Chloé…” He said massaging his temples tiredly and gave a discontent sigh.

_“Come on, Adrihoney, that’s not how you say good morning to your beloved cousin!”_

Adrien _really_ wanted to throw her out the window.

“Good morning, Queen Bee” he saluted in a fake excited voice.

“ _Now, that’s better! Come open the door, you’re taking me for breakfast”_

So, _so,_ much annoyance at 6AM. She wasn’t even asking, that was an order and affirmation he would do it, and knowing her for his life, he better do it or else…

_Wait._

“Where are you?”

_“At your door.”_

“You’re at my door?!”

_“Well, duh! I just said that! Now open it so we can go eat!”_

“Chloé, I literally just woke up!”

_“Then hurry up and get ready! Also, how long do I have to keep standing?”_

Adrien changed his mind. There was still time to throw _himself_ out the window?

He ended the call, grunting while walking to his door and letting her in. Chloe may not be the most comprehensive person, but she sure knew how to walk shiny and fashionable since the moment she opened her eyes. Adrien almost got blind by the freaking yellow coat she was using, _waaaay too shiny_.

Strong colors that reflect the light should be illegal by the morning.

“Finally!” She said already walking to his couch “I thought you would never open up”

_Oh, he wish._

“How many times I said you to not show up without calling first?” He said closing the door behind her and trying to contain his nerves.

“I did call.”

“When you were at my _door._ ”

“Still counts” Adrien huffed, and let the subject go. His mind was still too numb to start a discussion about her manners. The pianist went to the kitchen and got a bit of cheese to Plagg “You still have that thing? It brings bad luck”

“His name is Plagg; and yes, I do. He's not something I can just throw away and I love him.”

She huffed “Yeah, yeah. Just let him away from me.”

Plagg hissed at her and Adrien gave him a big piece of camembert to be distracted. His cat didn't like a lot of people, but Chloé had been _the one_ who the cat disliked the most. Every time she was at his house, he would do _anything_ to make her upset and leave. Because of this she didn’t appear out of blue as much as she used to, Plagg’s plan was a success and he was thankful for the cat…

That’s was also another reason to why he was never leaving that stray cat.

He was his “Keep Chloé away” charm.

“I’ll take a shower and be right back” he announced to her.

“Ok, but don’t take your time; I am starving.”

He might as well drown in the bathtub.

Being the gentleman he was by nature, Adrien just couldn't keep a lady waiting for long (Even if the said lady was really a pain most of the time). So he took his shower and got ready to change. The weather had changed with the final weeks of autumn, people got to use more layers to keep warm in the chilly wind.

He looked to the building beside his and observed the balcony where Ladybug was the other night. They didn't have opportunity to meet again that week. His schedule to his presentation got heavy during the week, the concert would be tomorrow and, after so much practice and a soulless Adrien, the maestro decided to give them the day before to rest…

Well, at least to the others. Adrien would never be able to rest with Chloé by his side.

Time to call backup.

He sent a message to Nino (that was basically “SOS! CODE C”) and prayed he would answer before lunch. Having breakfast with his cousin would be tiring enough (and seriously, he would jump in front of a train if he had to spend more than 2 hours with Chloé without a real reason to).

When he went back the living room she was looking boringly at a piano magazine, the blond looked at him and huffed.

“Finally! Now let’s go!”

Adrien took his coat and followed her outside his apartment. When he realized that his cousin didn’t have anywhere in her mind, he felt a little blessed. He knew a bakery close by… Well, okay it was practically crossing the street. Chloé didn’t go to that part of the city often (unless to visit him) because it was “unprepared to have someone like her walking on those streets”.

Every time she said that, Adrien wanted to ask his diseased aunt why she let her daughter be spoiled by the father and only have just her appearance genes.

They got into the bakery, Adrien smiled at the warm and sweet smell. He went there a few times, but it was always before the opening. The owner was a Chinese woman and her husband; they were kind enough to always attend him before the opening time and give the first breads before he left to the university.

“This place _definitely_ will do no good to my diet.”

“Don’t eat then” he replied, walking to the counter before she could reply.

He stopped for a moment when he saw the young woman on the other side of the counter. That wasn’t the owner, but it was undeniable they were relatives, if not mother and daughter - at _least_ sisters or something. Dark hair, blue eyes, light skin and the same smile to the clients while she was taking orders. Adrien had never seen her there, but it was probably because he went there always before her shift.

It's finally his time to get the orders and she doesn't look at him right away as she arranges something on the other side with the transparent gloves “Good morning, how can I…”

Her blue eyes look at his green ones and she stops talking. He tries to read her expression, but he can't understand. She looks at him blankly, like she’s surprised to see him of all people, as if she _knows_ him somehow. Her lips move slightly, but he doesn’t hear anything. Considering his father name and his own former job, isn’t hard that she recognized him and is shocked.

“Uh… Good morning?” he tries to say to get her attention.

She blinks twice shaking her head slightly to get out her own mind “Oh, sorry. I… Remember something and drifted away for a while” she said sheepishly and he smiled gently back on her.

“It’s ok.” He notices her pink cheeks and tries to ease her “I also get lost sometimes…”

She takes a breath putting the gentle smile to attend the client back on “How can I help you?”

“To be sincerely, I have no idea.” He laughs “I’m starving, but my friend it’s a calorie freak, so… Do you have anything that will make her shout her mouth while I eat properly?” She giggles before gesturing to the glass with pastries on her left.

“What would you like? These are sugar free and very light, but also are really good.”

“I don’t know…” He looks for the most elegant and boring one since it’s the only one that she’ll believe it’s sugar free “This one.” He points at a little cake with apples on the top. It was the most boring and still looked delicious.

The woman took it and put on a plate, waiting for the rest of his order. Adrien orders a coffee and cappuccino (sugar free for his cousin) and is about to ask for croissants when Chloé jumps on his arm and tries to push him away.

“Adrien, let’s go somewhere else! This place is horrible!”

He feels the shame for both of them. The owner’s daughter is _right in front of him_ and he knows there’s no way she wouldn’t feel offended by Chloé statement on her family bakery.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” She wonders annoyed.

Chloé looks at the attendant as if she’s the most irritable thing in the world and frowns “This place is horrible! It stinks! It’s no place for a girl like me!”

“Chloé, be nice.” Adrien pleads, but the blond ignores him as she seems to have pleasure in offending the family business of the other woman.

“Then why are you here in the first place?!” The half Chinese asks her.

“I’m only here because Adrikinds is an innocent man and doesn’t realize his mistake by coming in places like this. But I am here now to open his eyes and he realizes now how filthy is this place.”

_Oh dear God. She couldn't shut up?_

“Chloé!” He said angry, but the girl on the counter sounds offended and angry as he is.

“How dare you…”

Chloé raised a hand at the girl to interrupt her “Watch your mouth. Do you know who I am?”

The attendant rolled her eyes “You’re Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor…”

His cousin smiled victorious “ _Exactly._ ”

But the girl wasn’t done; she crossed her arms and finished “The same mayor that is under investigation by corruption and using government money improperly into personal things; as buying things to his spoiled daughter.”

Chloé made a shocked expression and looked at him, but Adrien couldn't defend neither of them, he knew those things were true (and also because he was angry at her).

Another person brought the coffee and cappuccino and let them at the counter. The attendant was waiting for Chloé to speak again. The sweet smile and gentle eyes where now replaced with frustration and annoyance. Adrien wanted to disappear and take Chloé with him, so she wouldn’t bother any of them and he wouldn’t be embarrassed as he is now.

“How dare you talk like that about your Mayor?” Chloé said irritated. She was making a scene and everyone there was paying attention on the outcome.

The attendant sighed at least and turned to him again, tiredly coming back to his order “Do you need anything else, sir?”

Adrien frowned and resisted the urge to pout at the blank face she offered him now, but he knew she was tired (so was he) of Chloé spoiled act. All this trouble because he had the horrible idea of bringing his cousin to this lovely place hoping to have at least a bit of comfort, food and peace even with her there.

He had none of those.

“Don’t ignore me!” Chloé exclaimed palming her hands on the counter, but the girl didn’t move an inch.

Adrien just wanted to go away, so instead of finishing his order, he just sighed “No that’s all…”

The woman pressed some buttons and looked at him “The total is…”

None of them had time of react when Chloé took the coffee cup and throw on the attendant shirt. Adrien blinked not believing his eyes or his stupid cousin, the young woman jumped due the hot drink on her; and looked at her in shock.

“What the…” She squealed when Chloé decided that wasn’t enough and turned the cappuccino on the attendant head. The blond let the last drop fall and let go of the cup, falling to the ground. The attendant was without a reaction to his cousin acts.

“Now you’ll learn that you shouldn’t talk to me like that, or talk to me at all!” Chloé smiled proudly “You should know how to treat me with respect.”

“Chloé!” Adrien screamed angry.

The attendant tried to step back while rubbing her eyes to clean the foam, then she stepped on the discarded cup and slipped, falling to the ground on her back. The pianist looked at the young woman, bypassing the counter to her aid.

“Oh my God, are you alright?” he heard the door being open and saw his cousin walking out the bakery. “Chloé!” She ignored his call.

He huffed at her. Adrien then looked to the girl on the ground, extending his hand to help her up, but she pushed his hand away from her.

“Don’t touch me.” She looked away from him fuming “You and your friend had fun enough into humiliate me. I’ll ask you to leave.”

Adrien was taken aback. She thought he had something to do with Chloé scene?! He did bring her there, but he had never imagined she would do something like that!

“What? No, I…”

She interrupted him on a final request “Please, leave.”

Adrien looked at her sadly, then at the other clients watching the scene. He bit his lower lip and walked out the bakery, leaving money for the wasted orders. He sighed once he was outside and went back to his building.

Well, that escalated quickly into a horrible morning (And it wasn’t even 8AM). Now how he could apologize to the girl and make even to her parents? They would probably hate him as soon as they see their daughter; he couldn’t stand the thought of that kind Chinese woman looking at him in disappointment…

As soon as she stepped inside the lobby to go back to his apartment, she was there.

“What it took you so long?” Chloé huffed and took his arm “Now let’s go to a nice place!”

Adrien took his arm back and shoved her away “What’s your problem?!”

She frowned “What do you mean?”

“Do you have to make that scene on the bakery?! That’s a nice place and they’re wonderful people! Why have you said those things?!” Adrien asked annoyed at her.

She shrugged “That girl was annoying me.”

Adrien was grateful that he didn’t have the power to breathe fire. Or else he would have burnt his cousin to ashes. “Go Apologize! Now!” he ordered.

She put her hands on the hips “Adri-kins; that kind of person needs to learn the place where _she_ belongs.”

Adrien took a deep and slow breath trying to calm down, and not _scream_ at his cousin. After the third time repeating that and counting to ten, he succeeded. The pianist opened his eyes to see her taping her feet impatiently on the floor with arms crossed.

“I want you to apologize, or _I_ will be the one not forgiving you.”

His cousin shrugged as she didn't believe on him, then pulled him by the arm (what’s her thing with his arm?), saying she called a cab to take them to her hotel to have a decent breakfast.

Adrien prayed that Nino got his text soon to save him.

 

♪ ♪

He would kill Plagg. It took one second he didn’t look at him so he escape to nowhere. When did he learn to open doors?!

Adrien was late to get to the final rehearsal for the concerto because - at 7AM - his cat decided to take a look at the corridors. He could leave for later (everyone knew Plagg was his _dumb_ cat), but he loved the stupid cat way too much to leave it out home. He couldn't lock him outside, he just couldn't.

Since it was early, Adrien was hushing/shouting for his cat on the corridors, he couldn't gone too far, could he? Like, he totally couldn’t use the elevator so… Wait, what if he learnt that too?!

He turned the corner and found him… accompanied.

After seeing the black hair, he knew who was playing with his _idiot_ cat using some keychain. Plagg meowed when he saw his owner and went to pass through his legs. _Oh, now he wanted to apologize?_

The girl turned around and made a frown looking at him.

“You again.”

“Yes…” He said a bit ashamed “About that day in the bakery…”

“Save it” She said looking away and ready to leave “You insulted my family enough.”

“Wait!” He held her wrist to make her stop. “Look, about that, I tried to make Chloé go back and apologize, but she doesn't listen! I am really sorry about what she said and I don't even care if I am banished from the bakery I love _so much_ for the rest of my life, but I _really_ want to apologize about her behavior. Trust me, if I knew what she would say I would have never called her to go here… I actually _didn't_ called her, she just _showed up_ and…” He was rambling… really rambling on a non-stop way. Once again he took a deep breath and finished “I am so sorry.”

Adrien looked at the ground where Plagg was playing with something he couldn't see. Too ashamed to look at her, or to see such blue eyes full of resentment and frustration at him.

“You really didn’t meant any of that… did you?”

He looked up to find her gentle grace, a weak smile and soft blue eyes. She almost looked… comprehensive.

“No, I didn’t” he replied. “I am really sorry and I’ll make she apologize in one way or another.”

“You don’t have to.” She smiled “I'll take your apologies. I know that girl is a pest, I mean, did you see how much she throws herself at any camera she sees?” the young woman rolled her eyes “I don’t need to be a genius to realize what happened.”

He scratched his nape “So… were good?”

“Yes, we are.” She nodded approvingly. “I need to go back now, see you around!” She turned around walking away while waving at him. Adrien waved back until her figure disappeared on a corner that would take her to the elevators.

It took him 3 seconds to realize he forgot something. He got Plagg and threw him inside the apartment (his couch was _soooo_ going to pay for that), before grabbing his bag and a package and running out the door.

He slipped on the carpet, but was able to meet her before the elevator took her out. She looked at him in confusion by his rush. The pianist extended the package to her.

“To make up for that…” He smiled.

The half-chinese took the package carefully and got into the elevator with him, supporting her back on one side and he did the same on the opposite side. He motioned that she could open, so her gloved fingers tried to do so… He took the white piece of clothing and extended so she could see what it really was.

It was a shirt.

A white shirt with minimalistic details; she could feel by touching it that it was expensive, something of really high quality and she almost screamed when she saw the name of her favorite stylist on the tag. That thing was simple, beautiful and _really expensive_.

He spoke again before she could refuse the gift “I know your shirt was probably ruined because of what she did… I know this isn’t much, but please accept” He looked unease for a moment “I have been living here for a short time and I’m not used to it. I don’t want any troubles with anyone… Take this as an apology gift and refund of the shirt you lost…”

She was about to say she couldn’t accept such expensive gift when he interrupted her again “No returns” He smiled at her.

It took a few seconds of her looking at those wonderful green eyes and smile. She didn’t remember any other client that had a situation like they have and gone so far to apologize. They normally would talk through and… that was it. He tried to apologize, but she was too mad on the moment to hear it; despite of getting annoyed by that, he tried to fix the situation by replacing something she lost and trying to make Chloé apologize too…

It was really possible this kind of kind soul exited?

She screamed startled by the sound of the elevator bell to sign it stopped at the level requested.

“How did you know my size?”

_Seriously? For all the things she could have said this is what she said out loud?!_

“A friend of mine helped me through it. She guessed your size by what I described” He shrugged.

She looked at the shirt on her hands and smiled, too shy to look at him. “Thank you. I appreciate your gesture”

“You’re welcome” He said and put his hand before the elevator could close. “I have to go, I’m late already. See you around!”

Just like that, he turned to leave, waving when he stepped out the elevator. She let the shirt slide from her fingers to put a hand on her chest – why her heart was beating so fast so suddenly? – And the other trying to wave back at him.

“See ya gun- _gain_ -I mean, _thround-bound- you round_!” The door closed before she could correct herself and give the proper sentence out of her “ _What was that?!_ ” She whisper/yelled at herself when she looked at her own reflection.

Marinette took a notice of her pink cheeks, startled face, how she was struggling to keep calm, heart beating loudly and, with the second ring of the elevator, she realized why she was like that.

“Oh no… No… _Noooo…_ Nope! Just… not happening” She kept denying to herself looking around. “Nope. I’m just distracted! I’m surprised and thankful, that’s all! There’s no way I can be completely enchanted by those green eyes and that perfect smile… Oh God, I’m doomed” She grunted.

Adrien for other side couldn’t wipe off the smile on his face. Now they were friends! So well for someone that hated him by their first encounter, but why he felt like it _wasn’t_ the very first time he saw her? It must have been the semblance to her mother. That’s all…

He looked up and realized he was on the lobby. What was he doing there?

She stepped out the elevator and looked at the garage confused. Why did the elevator stopped there?

It took a second to both of them realize they switched floors, she was supposed to drop at the lobby and walk back to the bakery; he was supposed to be at the garage to get his car. On a clumsy move, they both turned around. The baker’s daughter got into the elevator again and Adrien took the stairs, not wasting time waiting.

When she was running back to her family place and the pianist was finally starting his car, they both felt like laughing. Marinette just giggled before she stepped back to her shift, Adrin laughed hard for a moment until he remembered he was _really_ late.

Adrien didn’t know if he wanted to curse Plagg for being late or give him a whole Camembert for giving the opportunity to make friends with the girl… What was her name again?

He let it go while driving to the university. In the silence of the car, warming on his chest and the cold outside, all he could think (or he must say _hear?_ ) was the piano notes on his mind. An unknown melody playing over and over again. Sweet, delicate and incomplete… A new song.

A miraculous thing after years without inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again~~
> 
> This chapter got longer than I expected and it's all Ever After fault. I got so used to 5k chapters there that I thought this one was too small... result: 4k words. 
> 
> Anyway, yep, it's a multi chapter thing now and may God help me ;-;
> 
> Yes, the "unknown" title is intended, you may got it afterwards ;)
> 
> Thank for all the comments and kudos (OMG IS THAT REAL?!) Like, you really helped me and inspired me to have courage to continue (You can read this as: I DIED OF HAPPINESS. I LOVE YOU ALL) and try even harder to make this good (aka SENPAIS NOTICED ME AND I WAS NOT READY FOR IT)
> 
> This chapter was supposed to have a DjWifi scene, but I decided to put on the next because it will help me with another thing there (if you're wondering, yes, Nino saved Adrien from Code C).
> 
> Also I'm thinking on a one-shot explaining how Plagg appeared on Adrien's life, since I'm not sure if this main one will have space for that... Maybe. Also, Tikki will show up soon too :D
> 
> About Chloé... Well, she's super spoiled and she didn't have anyone to say no to her her whole life, so she is on another level of annoyance here (don't worry she's not the villain! lol)
> 
> Huh... I can't think on anymore things to say (at least not right now).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next! :D  
> *hugs*  
> ~-ArtGirlLullaby


	3. Claire de Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which DjWifi is a huge thing, Nino and Adrien are Bros and there's a audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, I wanted to apologize for the time it took me to finish and post this. My college is back and I'm with double work. As if wasn't enough, I was diagnosed with emotional exhaustion (because it's been almost 2 years I work non-stop and one and half with college - aside anxiety, stress and stuff). Which basically means I should take a break on everything, I had this once but this time I just can't drop anything :D
> 
> So... yeah. I'm mostly uploading this to light up my day. I like to be able to upload chapters...
> 
> Anyway, here's the chap. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thumbs up to The-Vowelless who beta-read this to english corrections (THANK YOU VERYMUCH, YOU'RE AWESOME)

Adrien dropped himself at Nino’s couch tiredly. He went to his friend’s apartment literally running after he received a message that Chloé was going to meet him for breakfast. He woke up with his ringtone, he forgot to leave it on silent mode, and then he saw the message. He was sure that if anyone was in there (besides Plagg), if they paid real attention, they could literally hear the moment the [ironside](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOy6hqzfsAs) siren begin to play on his mind.

He swears to God, he never got dressed so fast in his life. He didn’t ever remember how he got dressed, all he thought was “ _No way, no. Hell no. Nope. Nah. Não. Nein. Non. Not after last disaster_ ”, he sent Nino a quick message of “SOS QB, going @ u”.

And then he was at the street running for his life. If Nino had seen him, the [soundtrack of Sonic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEannNh8ihA) would be playing at the background. All Adrien knew was that he needed to get out of there fast, if Chloé saw him, it would be game over.

After his lungs were finally filled with air and he got some water, he thanked Nino properly.

His best friend lifted an eyebrow at him “I still don’t get why you needed to get out of your house. Couldn’t you pretend you were not home?”

“No, actually I can’t.” Adrien said putting the glass down the table “She always figure out if I’m home or not. I think she makes the concierge tells her.”

“Is that even legal?” Nino frowned.

“For the mayor’s daughter? Yes.” Adrien replied in distaste. He knew Chloé’s ways to get things she wanted. He didn’t agree and hated when she did that, but there was nothing to stop her from using it. The pianist wondered if things could be different if both mothers (hers and his) were still around.

Nino looked at him with empathy “If she annoys you so much, why you don't shove her away?”

“Don’t you know Chloé?” he said tiredly “She doesn’t take a _no_ as an answer. Never. She never got one when she was little and now we have to deal with her. I doubt she knows what the word even means.”

“I dunno man…” He said sitting beside his friend “She likes you a lot, you _are_ her favorite person. If there’s anyone she would listen to, it’s you.”

“I doubt it…” Adrien sighed.

Nino’s girlfriend came into the room unannounced; she ruffled his hair and sat on Nino’s lap. “Good morning Adrien. So what was the fire?”

“Chloé.” Both men said and she made a face. As a journalist, she had to deal with Chloé more times than she would wish, the girl loved spotlights and interviewing her was really troubling (no one liked to make interviews with that girl around the place, to the point that the reporters would raffle to know who would take the task).

“Seriously, what bad luck you have. And you can’t even blame the cat since he came after all your misfortune.”

“Don’t mention it” Adrien said sighing and Alya laughed at him. Even though she and Nino were into an intimate position, she with arms around his neck and him caressing her thighs, Adrien didn’t feel uncomfortable. That was probably because he was used to it and they never went much further with other people around.

Well, at least not _him._

“Did you eat something last time you went to breakfast with her?” Nino asked.

“Besides the disaster she made at that nice bakery? Well, she took us to her hotel to have that stupid sugarless, diet and small breakfast. I think it was a cracker and juice. And that was it.”

Nino looked at Alya in shock. “Alya, our little boy is _starving_! We need to do something!”

“On it!” she exclaimed jumping from his lap. “It’s my turn anyway.” Alya leaned back to give Nino a quick peck on the lips and went to the kitchen.

Adrien turned to his friend after she left “I didn’t know she was here…” all of sudden the blonde’s eyes went wide in realization “Oh my God, I’m interrupting something, right? Oh God, I’m so sorry, Nino. I’ll…”

He stopped his rambling at Nino’s laugh “Dude…” He looked at Adrien with a sheepish smile “She lives here now.”

The pianist looked at Nino and blinked. And blinked again. Just after he understood the full sentence, he laughed and jumped on his friend to hustle his head “You didn’t tell me you invited her in!”

“It just kinda happened.” Nino replied escaping the pianist’s arms “We were almost every day at each other’s house. My stuff and her stuff where mixed and we often forgot something we needed on the wrong place. We realized we were living together, but with two places instead of one. So we decided to get our trash into one place and live together at last, since my apartment is closer to both our workplaces, she came in. We are renting hers.”

He smiled at his friend with an overjoyed smile in his face, tapping Nino’s shoulder “Congratulations, man.”

“And…” Nino said biting his lip in thought, like he was troubled or just really insecure “we have been talking… And I’ve been thinking...”

At his friend’s silence, Adrien pressured him a bit “Thinking…?”

“Of proposing to her…” The DJ replied with a faint question at the end.

Adrien opened his mouth in both shock and joy; he wanted to say something to him, a supportive and encouraging speech.

But all that came out was “ _Dude!_ ”

Nino raised both hands as if the blond would attack him “It’s not something I’m thinking of doing, like, _right now_ ; and we talked more about silly things, but it got me thinking, you know? I can’t see myself without Alya anymore, I love her and I want this…”

The DJ sighed happily taking his cap off like it was hard thinking with it on. “I know that now isn’t the time, because she just _moved in_ and we need to experience this first - even if I know it will work out - and we also need to fix a lot of things but… _God, I want to ask her_ ” Nino put his hands on his face like it would help his uneasiness.

“It’s not going to happen soon, and we also have to plan everything but… well, you get it.” He said at last when he realized he was rambling nervously.

Adrien punched his arm lightly “I’m happy for you. For _both_ of you. I’m sure it will work out well.”

He wasn’t lying. Nino had other girlfriends and crushes before, but nothing like it had been with Alya. His friend fell for her like he was at the top of a skyscraper and she was on the ground, and as soon as he saw her, he jumped from it and hit the ground too hard. But he was with her and he was happy. Alya was a bit slower to warm up to him, Nino said she had got out of a tense relationship and she didn’t want anything with romance for a while. But then there was Nino by her side, caring, loving, funny and carefree, she fell for him slower, but just as hard.

Using the skyscraper metaphor again, it was Alya was on the top of a building, Nino on the other one. His friend jumped from it… Alya decided to be safe and took the stairs.

Adrien admired the way they loved each other. He was even a bit envious of them, but in a good sense. He wanted to find someone he would love and would love him just as much.

They would be happy, that was for sure. Alya was the sun to Nino, and he was the ground that she stood on. There was no way they couldn’t be right for each other.

Nino smiled “I need your help to think of a way to ask her.”

“Ok” Adrien laughed lightly. He had a grand total of _zero_ experiences in that business.

“And be ready to be my best man.”

The pianist’ smile grew and he said in an over dramatic way “I would be offended if I wasn’t.”

They looked at each other and laughed harder. Just then Alya appeared in the room again, looking at the two dorks she had for friends. Smiling gently at the two boys at the couch, she made her presence known. “Come on, girls, let’s eat.”

Adrien sat in front of the couple, Nino and Alya side by side. It was a simple breakfast, and the warm company of his friends made it hundred times better than the lonely ones he had on his way to the university. Adrien smiled at them when he saw Alya placing the breakfast in front of Nino and him placing a mug with coffee. It was simple gestures, but it showed how much they cared for each other.

Since Alya didn’t know what Adrien took for breakfast, she had left all their options placed in a way for him to get easily. He noticed this because both of them took specific things (toast, fruit, coffee, bread…) in an automatic way. Therefore all the other options had to have been placed for him. He smiled, happy for the consideration, and decided to take a croissant.

“Oh,” Alya said after sipping her coffee, “how it was the last presentation? It was the last one of the tour, wasn’t it?”

“It was fine,” he replied after finishing the first bite of his croissant, which was delicious. “Just tiring. There were important people watching, so everyone was tense and practiced until the last day.”

“By ‘important people’, you mean your uncle?” Nino asked.

“Yep. He was there too…” Adrien turned towards Alya. “It wasn’t you covering it?”

“Nope!” She exclaimed happily “Even though I would love to see you play yet again, I already had an appointment that day, so I was out the rabble. Also, even though I love you, it’s not enough to deal with your cousin, you know that.”

Adrien laughed at her “Well, it’s not like I have a choice. I can’t choose my family.”

“Speaking of choices….” Nino started, but stopped to finish whatever he was munching at Alya’s disapproving stare, “Did you figured a way out of your Dad’s deal?”

“What deal?” Alya asked curious.

Adrien sighed, lowering his cup of juice “The one where I can only do anything with his approval. In which limits me to only play with orchestras and things like that.”

“Wait, what?!” She raised her voice, “I thought you told him only out of courtesy, not because you’re obligated to!”

“Well… Freedom had a price.” He said, taking the last part of the croissant.

“I don’t get it.”

Nino put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down “It’s simple. As you know, Adrien and his father had a deal so that Adrien could move out without any interference.  Basically, Adrien has to stay ‘in line’. The ‘Don’t do anything to ruin or dirty my work or its reputation, which includes you’ line.” Nino said, doing an exaggerated imitation of Gabriel voice, which made Adrien laugh because it _was_ rather accurate. “It seems simple, but it means that Adrien needs to let his father know if he is going to try anything and then Gabriel decides if it’s safe for their reputation.”

Alya frowned looking back at the blond again, “And if he disagrees?”

He shrugged pretending “I’m not allowed to do it and – even if I try – he’ll do anything to stop me.”

“Had he tried before?”

“Why do you think neither of us got into that test?” Nino replied and Alya frowned.

Adrien and Nino met each other at a test to get into a recording company. They waited almost a whole day. Which resulted in the candidates having a bit of social interaction. They all were becoming closer, until his name was called…

He was dismissed.

They didn’t even hear anything from him. A lady called him and then gave back the media with his song saying they had no place for him in the company, even though everyone there was trying to be hired in so many different areas. The moment she spoke to him, Adrien knew, he _knew_ it was because of his last name. It was the third time already so he wasn’t surprised, not at all. Instead of making a scene, he only asked one question.

“Who called you? Was it him or Natalie?”

By the surprise and shame on her face, Adrien knew the answer: _Natalie_. If it had been Gabriel, she would simply dismiss him and try to get him out the company as soon as possible. Natalie would explain why they couldn’t hire him. The pianist didn’t even try to discuss anymore. He just took a breath, went to the table to get his things and decided to walk away.

Well, Nino had a different idea.

He was almost out the room when he stood up and raised his voice, questioning why they were doing that, on how it was unfair to him, and so many other things Adrien didn’t listen to because _someone stepped up for him_. Someone he didn’t even know, who didn’t care who he was or anything, someone he spoke to just for a few minutes and now was risking losing a great job just to speak up for him.

If Adrien was into guys; he would probably have fallen in love right then and there.

Nino was kicked out of the audition. They left the building and once outside, they sighed. Adrien felt horrible for what happened to this guy _he didn’t even knew_ , he might have ruined a once in a lifetime chance just because Nino wanted to be nice and do the right thing.

 _“Don’t sweat it”_ Nino had said after a few seconds. _“I wouldn’t want to be in a company where you’re judged by your last name or whatever. Chill out.”_

The ex-model smiled at him, then offered to buy a few drinks so they both could drown their frustrations from the audition.

Seven shots later, they were best friends.

“So he messes up anything you try?” Alya asked.

“Nope” Adrien said laying his cup down after finishing drinking it “Just the ones he thinks don’t fit me or that could somehow burn him.”

Alya shrugged helplessly in response.

“That’s how he got on the orchestra” Nino said after. “He didn’t even go to the audition, his father made a call and he accepted, just like that.”

Alya looked at Adrien, worried.  “But are you happy?”

The pianist looked at the milk box as if there would be an answer. He knew he wasn’t happy, but he didn’t want to worry Alya. She wouldn’t be able to help him even if she tried; his father had too many contacts, he would always find a way to get to whatever his son was doing.

“I’m not depressed. What’s done is done.” He smiled, trying to ease her mind, “This can’t last forever, so for now I’m just dealing with it until I can get completely free from him and his strings.”

She frowned; Nino patted her shoulder with a half-smile. Nino had tried to talk to his father once. He went to Gabriel’s office and tried to convince his father that he needed to let Adrien decide what to do with his own life…

Gabriel’s reply was to kick him out the office and forbid him to ever show up there again, or even any kind of event where the name “Gabriel Agreste” might show up.

The ex-model knew that Nino was trying to reassure his girlfriend that this subject was better to left alone unless they found some way to break up the agreement between father and son.

Suddenly, Alya looked at him as if she just had the most brilliant idea “Adrien, your father is out Paris for a while, isn’t he?!”

Adrien frowned, trying to remember correctly. “Actually, he’s out of France. If I’m not mistaken, he’s in Brazil to show up his collection in _São Paulo’s Fashion Week_ … Or is it _Rio’s Fashion Week_?” He wondered out loud.

“That’s not important!” Alya said cheerfully “He’s too busy and far away to get any hold on what you do until he’s back!”

The blond looked at his friend, who looked back at him just confused as he was.

Nino crossed his arms “Honey, neither of us is getting the point.”

“ _Nino!_ The _audition!_ ” Alya said as if should be obvious. “It’s the day after tomorrow!”

Nino’s eyes also brightened once he understood her idea “Dude, when will your father be back?”

“Huh…” The pianist looked up, trying to remember the information from his modeling days. “I don’t think he’ll be back until next week.”

“Yes!” The couple cheered jumping up and hi-fiving each other.

“I think you two forgot to tell me what’s going on…” Adrien said.

“I’ll explain,” Alya said, leaning on her elbows to be a bit closer to him over the table. “After tomorrow, the company where me and the nerd…” She pointed Nino with her head without breaking eye contact “… work will be holding some auditions. They have at least one per category, with the exception of teachers and designers. _Aaaand…_ ” she sang “This includes pianists!” She said happily.

“It’s true.” Nino said “We had a pianist, but he decided to go back to Germany, I think. So they’re trying to find a new one, as well as someone to help the composer with adaptation of songs.”

“The composer doesn’t play an instrument?” Adrien asked confused.

“She used to, but after a…” Alya bit her lip before continuing, “… few things, she can’t play anymore.”

Adrien frowned at her; Alya knew how to keep secrets, but what could possibly have happened to the composer that she even felt the need to keep it a secret? He was about to ask when she continued.

“It doesn’t matter, this is the perfect opportunity! Your father is away and too busy, and the company is holding auditions!! You have a good chance and I think you should take it!”

Adrien crossed his arms in thought “I don’t know, what if he gets angry and tries to make them fire me?”

“ _Aaaand…_!” Nino said happily “That’s why you should get into the company!” As Adrien looked at him like he was crazy, Nino explained “The company is associated with your university! Gabriel’s words have no power there!”

The pianist kept looking at Nino with a confused look, so Alya took his place. “You know that the company hires a lot of students, right?” Adrien nodded, and she went on. “They have a partnership with universities: the students can apply to work there and then the students get hours towards extra classes or complementary studying. Which means,” She said, smiling just as Nino was, “that your father wouldn’t be able to do anything because it’s your education and it counts as class hours, not only as a job!”

Adrien looked surprised by that statement. It was true that Gabriel had no influence over his education (because Adrien was already studying music according to his father’s wishes), so if the job had a direct connection to his studies, there was nothing he could do to try and stop him from working there. The company where Alya and Nino worked was praised for discovering new talents and helping them build a career.

It was an excellent place (and knowing there was no way for Gabriel to try to take him out of it was great), and he wondered how it would go to work together with his best friends.

It would certainly be less lonely and stressful, and way better than what he had now.

The orchestra was fine, but they put Adrien on a pedestal where no one else thought they could reach him because of his last name. It made him sad, because other than a paper with his last name on it, he was just like everyone else.

Well, except for the fact he had been an excellent pianist since he was seven.

“Even if you are insecure…” the journalist said after his silence “You can at least try. It is an audition, so it isn’t guaranteed, but please _try_ Adrien.”

He smiled at both his friends. They really did care about him. He wouldn’t have to worry about company with them around. He couldn’t let this one chance go without trying.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

Alya and Nino shared a hi-five. Right afterwards they began to discuss what song he would play at the audition. It would have to be something nice, impressive, and yet show his strengths as a pianist and how much he wanted to be in there. He had his friends by his side, so there was nothing to worry about.

## ♪ ♪ ♪ 

Except for the fact that the audition was tomorrow and he still had no clue what to play. Adrien’s fingers pressed through the pianos keys, but still didn’t feel good. The sound was empty and shallow, and he was not in mood. If he wanted to get through the test, he had to be better than that. He had to play in a way that would make him like no other candidate.

The opportunity to work with his friends, to work on something at least _closer_ to what he really wanted to do, couldn’t be wasted. There was no options of “maybe” or “if”, just the simple need to be part of something better.

But the frustrations were getting the best of him. As much as he tried to play technically perfect, something was still missing. Something that would bring feeling into the song, not just an organized noise.

And if he was missing creativity, well, he was doomed.

Frustrated with himself, Adrien slapped the keys angrily. Both of his elbows rested on the white and black pieces as he held his head on his hands in a grunt.

“I guess the piano isn’t having a good night…”

He raised his head in surprise. Looking over his balcony, he could see the light of the balcony across the way reflecting lightly. A smile spread through his lips, he got up and shut the light of his own balcony off (if she wanted to keep their identities a mystery, he would attend her wishes).

Adrien leaned on the railing and smiled at the shadowed figure. It was getting colder since autumn was turning to winter, so he couldn’t see her body outlined like last time. Her coat made a new layer of shadow, her hair was in a bun again and her neck was covered in what seemed like a fluffy scarf and he could bet she was wearing pants and boots.

If she was this cold in autumn, Adrien wondered how she would survive winter.

“And it looks like this cool night is _bugging_ you.”

A scoff from her “Did you just…?!”

“Did I mention I am a genius with jokes?” he grinned.

“And here I thought so highly of you because of how you played during our first encounter…”

“Oh, I am flattered! In fact I think I could butter _fly_!”

“I changed my mind. I am going back to my room pretending I never came out here to know why you’re so upset. My loss of warmth isn’t worth this.”

He looked surprised again “How did you know I was upset?”

“Besides you beating the hell out the poor piano?” She wondered aloud “You were tense. The sound was… empty, I guess? The pieces were good, but with too much tension and it broke the true emotion of the songs.”

Adrien hit is forehead on the railing “Is it that obvious?”

“Kind of…” She replied “I have some experience in music so I can tell, but someone else wouldn’t be able to.”

Adrien grunted in response.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have an audition tomorrow” He could see from her shadow she was about to congratulate him, but then he continued, cutting anything she could have said. “It’s _tomorrow_ and I still can’t play anything decently.”

She was silent for a moment and he stood upright again. He watched as her shadow leaned on the railing of her balcony too, her finger taping her chin gently while she was thinking.

“Would you play for me?”

He smiled, bowing like a nobleman. “As you wish, my Lady.” He stood and stretch out like a cat, “Did you have anything in mind?”

“Well, I was stuck with _[Claire de Lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwEN89Tmgkc) _ in my head all day… So you could play for me as if I am one of your French girls.”

He raised an eyebrow “You _are_ French.”

“Only partially.”

As he collected the fact, she realized she said something personal and that could give him clues on how to identify her.

“I meant as a joke, y’know? Like in Titanic they…” She shook her head when she realized the rambling “Whatever, play as if you meant to say something… Just like you did the first time.”

“I said something?” He wondered aloud.

“You did. You played because I asked you to, but you have no obligation and you had said it made you happy… I could see you were grateful and happy by the way you played the song and…” She gave a light sigh as she recalled the moment on her mind “It was amazing and beautiful. If you play like that, so they feel something like I did, I have no doubts you will succeed.”

He smiled at her and agreed to play the song she requested.

Adrien opened the briefcase where he had his sheets; he had one separated with classical songs, sorted by his own preference. He got the sheets he wanted from the Debussy section and set it aside, closing the briefcase and getting up to put them properly at the piano.

In truth, he didn’t need the sheets, but he liked to have it there for guidance (you can only go so far knowing the sheets from playing over and over again - and he wouldn’t risk playing a song requested by his lady wrong).

As he sat on the piano Plagg approached, this time laying down the center of the piano while licking one of his paws.

Adrien took a quick look at the notes, took a breath and begun to press the keys softly.

The sound floated on air and flew up to the void of the dark night. Each note trailed behind as the song kept the invisible walk on air, passing to everyone around there to hear their little dance. As the notes continued to flow from the song, the pianist let himself be carried away.

It wasn’t his fingers playing the keys, it was the keys guiding him.  Like he was walking and they were the ground, it felt that natural. He couldn’t pinpoint where, who and how, but he could _feel_ as if she was sitting beside him. Listening to the piano and watching as his fingers danced with the notes.

The song went on, notes echoing through the air and coming back to him. He opened his eyes again as the song was coming to its end.  He took a breath of the warm and bright place. His feet on the ground, head in the clouds, trying to keep the feeling of… how could he describe it? Joy? Mystery? Serenity? Maybe admiration?

He didn’t mind, the song was for his lady and that was good enough.

As the final notes rang out, the heat of the light on him was more perceptible, the daze was vanishing and he could now picture himself all in place once again. And as the last key was pressed, the sound echoed one last time, the world fell back in to place around him.

The stage, the piano, the red curtains, the yellow light on him, the wood floor, the audience seats where the judges were sitting now looking on his assignment in wonder. Two of them were clearly impressed, while one was watching his every move coldly.

It was his audition. And he knew he went well because _she_ was there with him (even if only in his mind), if that wasn’t good enough for them then…

Well, it just wasn’t enough.

“Adrien Agreste, right?” He nodded to the judge. He was an old man with a long grey beard, he was wearing a brown tuxedo that would make his father go nuts on how old-fashioned it was. “Your file is impressive… So much so that I have no idea why you would want to join a smaller art company like ours. You have the profile to be at huge companies.”

“And with your last name I believe it’s a Green Card to anyone,” the other judge said. It was the same one that watched him coldly; she had a pointed nose and purple hair, along with black glasses. She was kind of intimidating.

“I don’t want to people keep judging me by my name, but for what I can offer. I feel like I could enjoy this place.”

“Now…” one of the judges said, a small woman with orange hair looked kindly at the others and yet convinced “The master may not be here, but he wouldn’t want _anyone_ being judged by names or origins.” She looked at his file again with a fond smile. “Besides, he has another difference from the others we should consider seriously, more so than his name.”

“And what that would be Mrs. Bustier?” the third judge asked, he had dark skin and no hair; he looked more athletic than the others.

Said woman pointed at somewhere on his file and said with a knowing smile. “His teacher was none other than Fu himself.”

All of them looked at his file again. The look on their faces was like they were changing their whole judgment due to that simple fact. Adrien frowned, confused. Why was it so important who his teacher was? Adrien loved him like the grandpa he never met, but why was that so important to _these_ people and how did they know Fu?

“Young man,” The older judge spoke, “how did you meet Mr. Fu?”

Adrien looked up trying to remember the first time they met. “I was homeschooled; my father didn’t accept other teachers. He heard me play at one of my father’s business parties and offered himself to teach me.”

He gave a little smile remembering the old man. He still remembered the gentle smile on his teacher’s face as he finished playing.  Once Master Fu offered to tutor Adrien at playing piano, his father agreed almost immediately. Adrien never knew why.

“And you were taught at home too?”

“Yes sir.”

The judges begun to murmur between them, but Adrien couldn’t comprehend why they were so interested in that. The redhead judge spoke again “You’re one of Fu’s pupils.”

“Yes.”

“Boy,” The dark-skinned man said almost laughing with satisfaction “do you understand why this is important?”

Adrien frowned more confused than ever “No…?”

“Fu is not a teacher.” The woman with purple hair spoke taking off her glasses as if she could observe him better “He taught only a few students in his entire life; very _few_ and _specific_ students. He chooses wisely and is _very_ picky. All his students are geniuses and prodigies. Most importantly, he _never_ gave particular classes. All his students he found through classes or presentations. You are _the exception”_

“I… still don’t understand.” Adrien admitted a bit embarrassed for not understanding what looked obvious to the judges.

“All his pupils are under our care in this company. We knew about the exception, but he always said you would come in the right time and that he kept everything else a secret. We tried to find you to invite to this company once he left, but Fu kept this secret very well and we couldn’t find anything: who you were or where he found you.” The old man said. “You do play on a unique way. He saw the potential in you and we will trust on his judgment. Make sure to show us you’re worth it, both of him as of this company.”

Adrien was speechless for a moment, was that really happening?

All the judges stood up. Only in that moment did Adrien see the pin on the old man’s tuxedo.  He was the Director of the company and the others were tutors and teachers. The pianist held his breath while the Director finished his speech.

“I’m not supposed to say this officially yet, but…” The Director smiled at him “Welcome to the Miraculous Art Company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hears Vowelless screaming over the ending all over again at the distance*  
> My mission is done.
> 
> Any thoughts? predictions? Feel free to share (or not, you're free to do whatever you want ;D )
> 
> *hugs*  
> Luv you all!  
> ~~Lullaby
> 
> PS: I'm searching for beta-readers. At least one pianist, one violinist and another one who also is english fluent (if you can speak Br-Portuguese, even better!) if any of you agree... just PM me :)


End file.
